Sunflowers
by Kopitar
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts. Naru and Mai.
1. Sunflower

**So, this is the first drabble in a new drabble collection I'm starting, brought to you by yours truly! **

**Ghost Hunt does not belong to me, and never will. If it did, Naru wouldn't be such a smart-ass. **

* * *

All was as it always was in Shibuya Kazuya's office. Books neatly sorted by author on the shelves on one side of the room, a calendar on the other, his desk in the center of the room. On his desk lay a black fountain pen, a few books piled neatly in the corner of the desk, a stapler, tape, and of course a few files. And on the left side was a single sunflower, standing up inside a crystal vase. Yes, all was as it should b-

..Wait. Sunflower?

Yes, a sunflower. Kazuya's lovely – though he would never admit that he thought of her like that – assistant had left it there. She had been leaving a flower every day for the last few days.

Why?

She had simply claimed that he was starting to look like a vampire, with no light or cheerfulness in the room. He needed some, so she'd put it there!

And she had. He didn't think she would, but true to her word, she had left the cursed thing there.. But it wasn't the light, nor the bright yellow flower on his desk that bothered him.. It was the fact that he liked it, even if just a little bit.

But he would never admit that, no. Because he's Shibuya Kazuya, and he does _not_ admit that anyone, even his lovely assistant.

But he would never ever say that he thought she was beautiful, or that she was the thing he looked forward to everyday.

Because, he's just Shibuya Kazuya, director of the SPR – even if that's just fake.

And he would never admit that she's right. Because she's Mai, and he's Kazuya, and arguing with her is just what he does. But even though they argue, they still cared.

But they'd never, ever admit it.

...Well, maybe.

* * *

**There you have it! By the way, this series of drabbles can be read in order, like they're happening after each other, or they can be read as separate one-shots. It's up to you. Please press that purple button down there and review!!**

**Luna**


	2. Hate

** Second drabble! Hope you all enjoy.**

**Ghost Hunt does not belong to me.**

* * *

He hated her. That's what he decided, what he thought explained the way his heart always beat just a few beats faster than usual when he was around her, the way he always faltered slightly around her. There was nothing else that could explain it, nothing logical, nothing that wouldn't go against the way he thinks.

Yes, that's what it must be, he decided.

And that's what he continued to tell himself, as he locked himself in his – now bright and cheerful, as said topic had said – office, smiling slightly to himself after a brief encounter with her, a small argument like the ones they tended to have.

And that's what he believed. Or what he told himself he believed, anyways. And as his heartbeat's pace grew quicker and louder, he told himself that over and over.

And he almost believed it, too, as he stood staring out the opened window, the flower that she had left laying delicately in his not-so-delicate hand.

Below the office, a cheerful brown-haired assistant walked out of the building, unaware of the narcissistic man watching. And she continued down the street and back home.

And the young director almost believed it as he told himself that he most definitely was /not/ looking forward to her coming back the next day.

* * *

**So, I don't think I liked this as much as the other one. But, I still had fun writing it, and that's what matters, right? I hope you liked it! Please review. Thanks for reading!**

**Luna **


	3. Cute

**Wow, third one tonight! I guess I'm just in a writing mood tonight, ne? Well, here ya go! Hope you enjoy.**

**Ghost hunt does not belong to me.**

* * *

She was_ not_ cute, he tried to reason with himself, watching the young brunette sleep on the couch. Her arm was draped over her stomach, and a book dangled from her hand, dangerously close to falling on the carpeted floor of the SPR.

A strand of hair had somehow strayed from her pink heart clip and lay on her face, moving slightly as she exhaled softly. Not cute, he told himself. He almost believed it this time, too.

Her stocking-clad legs were crossed at the ankles, and her plaid skirt hiked up an inch or so higher than the knee-length piece of cloth was supposed to be. The sleeves of her long black sweater covered a good portion of her hands, and the hood had somehow moved so it was draped slightly over her shoulder.

He watched for a few more moments as she silently inhaled and exhaled, a small smile gracing her lips. Maybe, he thought absently, she was having a good dream. Something about him?

No. He dismissed that thought as quickly as it came, claiming that it was useless.

After all, she wasn't cute.

Her lips parted slightly and whispered something that he couldn't quite catch.

He walked over and laid the blanket over her, the reason he had left his haven of an office in the first place. As he brushed that one stray strand of hair out of her face, he couldn't help but smile softly.

Well, maybe she was sort of cute.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update this and Blood Revenge soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Luna**


	4. Dancing in the Rain

**Well, here's another one! Wrote it once I got home from school. The idea had been stuck in my head all day, and I've always wanted to write something about Naru catching Mai dancing in the rain. It's cliche, yet so cute. Don'cha think?**

* * *

He had caught her again, dancing in the soft pitter-patter of the rain. She twirled laughing, arms outstretched and face toward the heavens. And he had watched, a small smile on his face that he hadn't realized was there. And she continued to twirl, her skirt flaring around her as she spun, her musical laugh reaching his ears. And when she fell down, he had to restrain himself from catching her and never ever letting go. And he continued to watch as she got up and walked away, a content smile gracing her face. And he watched, even though there was no one there after she walked away more than an hour ago.

And the next day, as she failed to come in because she was sick with a cold, he smiled. He even thought it might be nice to bring her some soup or something on his way home.

But, being him, and her being her, he quickly discarded that thought.

And yet, on his way home, he found himself walking in the direction of the young assistant's home, soup in one hand and some medicine he had bought dangling in a plastic shopping bag from the other. And as she opened the door groggily with wide eyes as she saw it was him, he smiled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far!! I really appreciate it!! And if you're a writer, you'd know what it's like to come home from school to be greeted with lovely reviews of your story. It's what keeps me writing. :D Anyways, I'll stop getting all over-emotional now. Thanks for reading!!**

**Luna **


	5. He'd Never Know

**Here's another one! It's really short, so sorry in advance! Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

She knew there could only be one explanation. She wasn't stupid, after all, no matter how many times he told her that. And yet, she loved him. Simple as that. What else could explain the fast beating of her heart, the blood rushing to her face whenever she sees him, and all those silly things she does around him? Yes, she loved him. She loved the narcissistic man who was her boss, who was her tormentor, who was her "friend", if you could call someone who pays no attention to her, insults her, and makes her make tea.

Yes, she loved a man like him.

And he would never know.

* * *

**Ha. That's what _you_ think, Mai. But if my evil plans allow it (trust me, they will. Someday.), he _will_ know. Hahahahaha. -Evil laughter-**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry about it being so short! **

**Luna**


	6. Three Little Words

**The sixth one! Wow, these are sure coming out fast! Anyways, enjoy.**

**Ghost Hunt does not belong to me, nor will it ever.**

* * *

The moment the words had left her lips, he had bolted, and now he stood in his office, hands slammed down on the desk moment before, breathing hard and heart racing like he had just run five miles. She had whispered it in her sleep, and he was sure it was just a dream, but why did it hurt so much? He felt like he was in agony, like he had been stabbed in the heart. But he hadn't. He was physically fine, so what could it be? No, he knew what it meant. He just didn't want to come to that conclusion. It was completely illogical, irrational, and.. He sighed. It can't be, he told himself. And yet, those three words that she had whispered in her sleep repeated over and over in his mind.

_'I love you.'_

* * *

**Another really short one. Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Luna**


	7. Falling

**Sorry! Just a short one right now. It's all I could write these past few days, since I've been busy with school and everything. I should be able to write more on the weekend and Friday, though, since I** **finished my projects and stuff today. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. It belongs to Ono Fuyumi and Shiho Inada.  
**

* * *

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the widening of eyes, the catching, the falling. He had caught her after she tripped, but alas lost balance, ending up where they were now, positioned precariously on the floor, narcissist laying atop the assistant. They lay there for what seemed like hours, though in reality just seconds, deep blue drowning in amber, and vice versa. The spell, like most good things, did not last forever, and was quickly broken. The young director quickly lifted himself off of the assistant and walked – ran – back into his office, door shutting loudly behind him. And he leaned against the door, closed his eyes, and brought a hand up to cover his forehead and eyes.

_What just happened?_He asked himself.

_Oh, come now, Noll. Surely you know what happened. Mai fell, you caught her, you tripped, you landed on h-_

Oh, shut up.

Noll, or "Naru", as he was known by, sighed and slid a hand through his unruly twilight-colored hair.

_He was falling._

For once in a long time, Noll smiled.

_And somehow, that was okay._

* * *

**And, that's it for now! Sorry for the shortness, but what can I say; it IS a drabble, after all. And most drabbles are short. Anyways, thank you for reading, and please review!!**_  
_


	8. As Always

**Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this far! I really appreciate it, and your reviews make my day. I hope you continue to enjoy this!**

* * *

"Mai, tea," he said, as always, raising his voice only enough so she could hear him through the door. And as always, she got up and prepared tea for him, and brought it to his office, and set the teacup down on his desk. And he continued to type on his computer, as always. So, she left the office wearing a frustrated expression, as always.

And as the door shut, he rolled his eyes and smiled. As always.

* * *

**Yes, another very short one. The next one is longer, though, I promise! **


	9. Broken Marriage

**NOTE: THIS DRABBLE DOES NOT GO ALONG WITH THE SEQUENCE OF EVENTS I'M GOING BY. I JUST HAD AN URGE TO WRITE IT.**

**Yes, I couldn't resist. I wanted to write something angsty that suggested they were married. It's not part of the story I'm going for, but I just thought I would write it anyways.  
**

* * *

It's been seven years since they first met, one since marriage. They had a happy marriage, if you could call it that, with the time he spent away from "home". But she knew that it would never be his "home", even if that was where he slept at night, sheets creasing beneath him as he breathed silently in her ear, exhaustion from a hard day of work taking over. 

He was sound asleep, and yet she couldn't seem to keep her eyes closed for more than thirty seconds. She rubbed her flat stomach and thought about his reaction when she told him, if she would be able to tell him before he found out. But she knew that he probably wouldn't take notice, for the only time they were around each other anymore was at night, when they fell asleep. And even that time was cut short, for he would always get in long after she fell asleep, and likewise would leave before she woke from her slumber.

Yes, it was a happy marriage, she told herself. And it was, in a way, as they didn't fight, disagree, or anything else. But how could they, when they never saw each other?

As tiredness soon took over, she sighed and rolled onto her stomach, forcing the tears back.

Because she knew, deep in her mind, that it wasn't a happy marriage. That they probably wouldn't last if things stayed the way they were.

And before she fell asleep, she whispered to herself, "I wish this was his home," she allowed one tear to escape before scrubbing the rest away, refusing to cry.

"I wish I was his home."

* * *

**Fear not, everyone! I will _never_ let their marriage be destroyed. Well, maybe I will. You'll just have to see in the sequel I'm writing up right now! It should be out soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Luna**


	10. A Wonderful Marriage

**Yay! Here's the sequel to "Broken Marriage". Hope you like it! And don't worry, it's not so angst-filled this time.**

* * *

If Naru had noticed anything about her growing stomach, he had not said anything. It had been two months now, and she decided to tell him, and see what happens. And there she was now, standing behind the door of his office, Lin comforting her. It'll be fine, he had said, everything will turn out for the better.

Naru, I'm pregnant. She couldn't bring herself to say those words, and she unconsciously rubbed her stomach as she looked at her feet. She was now standing before him, and he was typing away, ignoring her as usual.

And then, it happened. She felt herself growing dizzy, and everything blacked out.

_Just like it used to be, before our marriage was ruined_. She had thought.

But maybe Lin was right, she thought months later, as she sat in the hospital bed, her husband at her side, holding her hand. And as the nurse handed her the twin boys, she smiled.

"_Mai. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He had demanded, standing next to the hospital bed she was in._

"_Naru.. Our marriage is falling apart," she sobbed._

_And the most beautiful thing had happened, or so she thought. His eyes had widened, and he pulled her to him, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. And the one thing she could make out between her sobbing were the most wonderful words she had ever heard._

"_I'm so sorry. Let's fix this." _

_And_, she thought, _we did fix it._

And six years later, as the two sent the two boys off to school, her wonderful husband pulled her to him. And they smiled.

* * *

**Sorry to anyone who was hoping for complete fluff, but I really just can't see Noll doing anything really fluffy. Anyways, this idea - the "Broken Marriage" two-shot - was an idea of one of my friends, so I hope you enjoyed it. These two chapters are dedicated to my wonderful friend, Blank, who had to read it because I made him. Hehe!**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading. Please review! Oh, and if you have any ideas for the next drabbles, please let me know. It can be anything from a word - rain, flowers, etc - to a summary of what you want to happen. Nothing TOO long, though. These _are_ drabbles, mind you.**


	11. Perfectly Imperfect Happily Ever After

**I got this idea in school, so I decided to write it as soon as I came home. Which I didn't. Hehe! I wrote it about three hours after I came home, actually. And now I'm uploading it, about 20 minutes later. Yay! Finally an update, I know. Fear not, I haven't forgotten about the Sunflower collection. I've just been busy and I've had a writer's block. Anyways, hope you like this!!**

**I do not and will never own Ghost Hunt. Damnit. Now all my hopes and dreams are ruined!**

* * *

Mai was not a perfect princess, and Naru was not a charming prince. In fact, Mai was, is, and would always be perfectly imperfect, and Naru would be a cold narcissist. That would never change, she knew, but maybe one day it would. Maybe one day they could fall in love, get married, and have their own happily ever after, like she had read in storybooks so many times. Maybe the narcissistic boss and the cherished assistant would end up in love, ignorant of the outside world, living in their own fantasy. 

But maybe that would never happen. And maybe the only thing they would get is a not-so-happily ever after. Or maybe a happily never after. She didn't know, and neither did he.

Because, after all, they were just the imperfectly perfect princess, and the narcissistic prince.

But, just like in a fairytale, miracles do sometimes happen. And some people even get a happily ever after for them and their loved one.

Maybe, she thought, they would get one too. Maybe they would end up like the prince and princess in a fairytale. And maybe, just maybe, they would get their happily ever after.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it!! Please please please review, and give me ideas for more drabbles! Thanks for reading!**

** And I hope that it made sense. Nya. It didn't make THAT much sense to me as I was writing it, but whatever.  
**


	12. A Day in the SPR

**Yay, I'm back with another update! Enjoy!**

**Ghost Hunt does not and will never belong to me. and neither does the song in the beginning. It's Shrink the World, by Yellowcard.**

* * *

"If I could then I'd shrink the world tonight, so that I w-"

"MAI. I don't pay you to sing, horribly nonetheless!"

"Hmph! I don't sing horribly, you jerk!"

Mai huffed and went back to making said jerk's tea. It was a normal day in the SPR, the same basic routine they went through almost every day. And in a way, it was comforting, she thought.

The shrill sound of the whistle woke her from her thoughts with a start. She took the pot off of the stove and put it on a tray, along with three cups.

Her first stop was the Chinese man's office. She poured him tea, set it on his desk, then smiled. She then exited the room, but not without him smiling and nodding his silent thanks in return. He had become her friend since the case at the church.

She skipped – albeit carefully, as to not spill the tea – to her narcissistic boss's office, then entered without knocking. He glared at her upon entering, of course, but she just smiled back, like always. She poured the tea, put the cup on the desk, then left.

Her second to last stop was to her desk, where she placed her own cup of tea on her desk. She then went to the kitchen to put the pot and tray away, heading to her desk afterward. Yes, a normal day.

A few hours later found her at her desk, head lying in her arms as she dozed silently, paperwork messily scattered underneath the sleeping assistant. And from the doorway to his office, a certain jerk watched her with a small smile on his face.

"Mai, tea!" Awoke her, moments later, from her slumber, and her head shot up as she looked around in surprise. She then caught the narcissistic man walking back into his office, a small smirk gracing his features. She groaned, and went to prepare more tea.

Yes, a normal day in the SPR.

* * *

**I know, I know, I KNOW that songfics aren't allowed. But this is only using a single line of the song, so it's sort of okay, right? Nya. Anyways, as you could tell, I had absolutely NO ideas for what to write, but I had an urge to write SOMETHING, so here ya go, nya. I hope you liked it! And please please please, if you have any ideas, let me know! **

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers! Please continue to support me!**


	13. So She Dances

**I was listening to the song, So She Dances, by Josh Groban, and I was inspired to write this.. Or at least the first part. The second part.. Just a random thing I decided to put in. Hehe! Enjoy.**

* * *

She could feel several pairs of eyes on her, watching as she danced to the melody only she could hear. She turned to the window and swayed, the moonlight shining and illuminating her features. Her shadow moved gracefully around her as, hands lifted up to the sky, she moved to the silent music. A single tear ran down her cheek, the song so beautiful to her. And she continued to dance, to the melody only she could hear. She spun, her rhythm matching the beating hearts of those watching her. She moved in a complex dance, a waltz of her own kind. Silent tears dripped from her closed eyes, though a bitter smile remained on her face. The music was her lover, and no one else existed outside of her own little world. The world where she danced to the melody only she could hear.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Groggy eyes looked at the clock.

BLAST IT! Late for work again.

* * *

**Haha! I have an odd mind. Hope this wasn't confusing. And hopefully you all realized it was just a dream, her dancing. Anyways, please review!**


	14. I can't say I love you

**Uh, yup. This is kinda like another drabble I wrote earlier, but it's sorta different. I think. Hopefully. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Those three words were evil, she decided, standing in front of her bathroom mirror. Trial and error proved that those words were the hardest things to speak, even to an inanimate object such as the one before her. She sighed and ran her brush through her short hair once more, then exited the small room after turning off the light. She put her keys in her bag then put it around her shoulder, shrugging the one to keep it from falling. She left the apartment and slowly made her way to her work.

Upon arriving at the SPR, everything was normal. Her stoic boss and coworker were locked in their office as per usual, no doubt typing quickly and skillfully on the keyboard of their computers.

"Mai, tea," came the voice that always came through her boss's office door. It had come to be a greeting, in a way, as she heard it everyday upon entering the building.

The day went by as usual, Mai struggling to find a time to just go up to her boss and say those three little words. And yet, at the end of the day, before she left, she went into her boss's office.

"Yes, Mai? If you have something to say, say it. Don't stand there like an idiot."

_Wow, that was long_, was all she could think as he said that.

"I'm leaving now, Naru," she told him, still standing there, trying to get some courage to tell him what she had wanted to tell him.

"I.. I l-" She had been cut off by Lin entering the office, saying something or another about a call from a potential client. She hadn't heard what he was saying, as she had ran out the door as soon as he entered.

_Maybe tomorrow I can tell him_, she thought, then rolled her eyes at herself, _yes,_ _tomorrow indeed. Just like yesterday._

She ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Oh, and if any of you have any ideas for the next drabble, I'd love to hear it! I have absolutely no ideas left!  
**


	15. Not Quite Real

**Yay, an update! Beware, this is kinda angsty and completely out of character for Mai. **

**Since I forgot to put it in most of the other chapters, I'll put it here:**

**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt does not and will never belong to me. These words, however, do. **

* * *

"Unhappy birthday, Mai," she whispered to herself, the usual facade of happiness gone from her face. On her nearly expressionless face, her eyes betrayed her, showing traces of the tragedy she felt on this day for so many years. 

_Smile for us, Mai! Smile for mommy and daddy!_

_Mai, we love you! We'll be here for you forever._

Forever...

What a lie.

Mai scoffed at the distant memory which had remained all this time, yet not really there all the while. Most of her childhood memories were gone, faded away and distant, yet close enough so she could almost touch them, but not quite. Not quite close enough, just like everything else she loved.

She would never be loved, and she was okay with that, or so she told herself.

But she wasn't okay with it, not one bit. But no one needed to know that.

So she put on the fake smile that just reached her eyes, but wasn't quite real, and got ready to head to the SPR, where she would be greeted with her "family".

_Some family, with all the fighting and distance between each other_, she thought, her smile slipping from her face.

As much as she would love to think of them as her family, she just couldn't. She didn't want to lose anyone like that again, and so she wouldn't let anyone become so close to her, whether they noticed the distance or not.

She pulled on her coat and exited the warm refuge, stepping out into the cold winter air.

Her happy facade was back up, the smile that reached her eyes, but not quite, graced her face once again.

The door shut soundly behind her, a sign to play pretend once more.

A sign to play a game of house that would never be real.

_Not quite pretend,_ she thought, _but never real._

* * *

**Um, is it normal to enjoy writing angsty stuff when you're actually in a happy mood?**

**Knowing me, probably not. **

**So, tell me how it was, and if it made sense!**

**Luna**


	16. Do you believe in shooting stars?

**Whoo! Finally, an update. Sorry to everyone waiting for an update! I've been busy with school, and.. Well, enough excuses!**

**I do not and will never own Ghost Hunt. I do, however, own these words.  
**

* * *

Clasped hands. Eyes shut tightly.

"I wish.. I wish for him. His warmth, his acceptance.. His love."

_Do you believe in shooting stars?_

* * *

**Do you believe in shooting stars?**

**Lewnuhhkau **

* * *

I was young then. I had never really believed in shooting stars, magic, wishes coming true.

It all seemed so naive, so.. Childish. It seemed like a fairytale. Just a fairytale, a dream for small children.

_Close your eyes and make a wish._

I never really had a family, a warm home to come back to, for as long as I could remember.

I was all alone in the world, and I was used to it.

But then you appeared in my world, a lit candle in the dark.

And I wished, for the first time, that you would stay and light up my world, my line of vision.

"_I wish.. I wish for him. His warmth, his acceptance.. His love."_

And... My wish was granted.

_I believe in shooting stars..._

_Do you?_

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it. Please review, and thanks for reading!  
**


	17. Rememberance

This isn't angsty, but it's somewhat sad.. Bittersweet, actually.

This is sort of NaruxMai, but Mai ends up with someone else... That's all I'm gonna say. So, happy reading!

* * *

She remembered when she confessed her love to him, blushing as always. She remembered his face, flushed and surprised. And she remembered how, with that small smile of his, he told her, "Me too." 

She remembered dates, carnivals, romantic dinners... Things her beloved had disliked, but still brought himself to do, just for her sake.

She remembered going to the skating rink, both falling down. Naru had been so mad the first time he fell down. He never fell down, not since that childish stage back then when his brother Gene was still alive.

"But the fun never quite lasts forever, does it?" Thought Mai. She was older now, wiser in the cruel ways of love and fate.

She was married now, to another man.

Mai chuckled sadly.

She remembered their breakup.

It was a sad, rainy night. Cliché to the extreme, she knew. But it was done, over with.

She never saw him again after that night. She had fled. Away from the tears, away from that cruel first love... Away from her life.

And she had started anew. A new life, a new home, a new job.. She hadn't needed a new school then. She was out of college by time she had broken up with Naru.

But, along with these new things came something else.. Something that she hesitantly accepted...

A new boyfriend, who soon became a new love, a new fiance, and a new husband.

She knew she'd never forget her first love. She'd probably always love him... But she was older now, after all. Wiser, more mature. And she now had someone else to love. Someone to share her experiences with, the good and bad.

And he, unlike Naru, was willing to share with her.

"Mai, ready for dinner?" Is what broke her thoughts. Mai smiled.

"Of course, honey! I'll be right there," she told him. The man smiled and went back downstairs. Putting down the photograph she held, she soon followed him.

She couldn't forget him, yes. But for now, she was happy.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Reviews are appreciated! Especially constructive criticism. 

Also.. Suggestions for the next drabbles are REALLY appreciated!!!


	18. Guilty

She knew it was wrong, that she was just leading him on. Oh, did she know; but that didn't stop her from doing it.

Mai allowed the man – what was his name again? Something along the lines of Rei, she thought – to deepen the kiss slightly, willingly opening her mouth to allow his tongue to invade her mouth.

She had to stop herself from gagging, pulling away, and slapping the man. But, she somehow did manage to restrain herself, and allowed him to kiss her for another moment before gently pulling away. A forced smile and an excuse - "I have to go to work now, sorry!" - and she was on her way out of his house, picking up her jacket and purse on the way out of the door. No matter how much he thought he loved her, she would never allow him to go further than a slightly passionate kiss, if you could even call it that.

Later that day, her cellphone rang while she was at her desk, filing paperwork as always. She stopped herself from cringing as she read his name – so it was Rei, after all – and answered, her voice slightly more cheerful than she was feeling at the moment. She glanced at her boss's open door, only to see him turn away quickly. At that, a smile forced it's way out, and she agreed to meet her "boyfriend" later for dinner. Hanging up and glancing back at Naru, she saw him tightly clutching some papers, a frown twisting his face. Mai smiled slightly. Check mate. This game was almost over, and it looked like she was winning.

With a sigh of relief, Mai told herself, "Only a little longer. You only have to keep this up a bit longer, and then he'll be yours!"

A few days later, Mai was called into the office. Minutes later, she left with a smile on her face, and called her boyfriend to break up with him.

Months later, as she stood outside her apartment giving her new boyfriend a kiss goodbye, she no longer felt guilty and sick. This time around, the only regret she had was that she had to end the kiss and go to bed. But, the next morning she woke with a smile on her face, thinking about the day to come, and how it would be as wonderful as the last.

All was as it should be.

* * *

**Well, I'm back! I'm very sorry for the lack of updates lately, for this and my other stories! I promise, I'll update really soon! And I mean it this time. I'm very very sorry!**

**As always, please review! I love to know your opinions about my writing! Any constructive criticism is welcome, along with requests, questions, and comments!**


	19. Medicine

Naru sighed in frustration, glaring at the wall as if his annoyance was its fault. It wasn't, of course; it was his assistant's fault, with all the coughing and sneezing and_agh, I can't take it anymore!_

Mai looked up in alarm as Naru's office door was shoved open. Naru stepped through the door frame with his arms crossed, ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"Mai, stop being so loud in here. Unlike some people, others would like to get some work done," he stated in a monotonous voice.

Mai coughed before smiling sheepishly and replying in a raw voice, "Sorry, Naru, but I'm sick and I forgot to take some cough medicine. I'll try to keep it down, though!" Another bright smile graced her features before she launched into another coughing fit.

Naru rubbed his temples before going into the kitchen, emerging moments later with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of medicine in the other. He put both down on Mai's desk, standing in front of it with his arms crossed afterward.

Mai looked at the medicine with distaste before pouring some into the measuring cup it had come with. She looked at Naru, who looked at her expectantly, and drank the medicine quickly, immediately bringing the glass of water to her lips to drown out the horrible taste.

She forced a smile at Naru. "Th-thanks, Naru. I feel better already," said she.

Naru nodded in satisfaction before turning and going into his office. He sat at the chair behind his desk before smiling slightly. Now, he could finally get some work done.

_Cough cough._

Or not.

* * *

_I'M NOT DEAD! Thank you to everyone who has read this far, and thank you all for your support! Please continue to support me as well!  
_

**Disclaimer: _fan_fiction implies...**


	20. Troubling Thoughts

What a strange girl, he thought, and he leaned further in his chair.

Naru was troubled; lately, he couldn't get his assistant out of his head, and it was driving him crazy! It wasn't as if he liked her, or anything-

_No. _That couldn't be possible, right?

_...Right?_

_Isn't it possible? She's a female, and it's not as if she's particularly ugly, or anything..._

If he were anyone else, Naru would've snorted at that thought. "Not particularly ugly"? She was downright cute!

_...Oh, shit._

Naru groaned and buried his head in his arms, distress taking over.

How could he like her? She was so _annoying_, and _cheerful,_ and positively _beautiful_...

Wait, where did that last one come from?

...Well, no matter, he thought, it's just a simple crush. It isn't as if it won't go away on it's own.

With that final thought, he brushed aside the topic and concentrated on his work...

...And soon found his mind wandering toward the girl, once again.

Oh, forget it. It wasn't like he was going to get any work done, anyhow...

"Mai," he shouted, "Get ready. We're going to dinner."

If it won't go away on its own, he figured, then he'd make the most of it.

* * *

**_WOW. Seriously, I'm just.. shocked. I was looking at the topics I'd covered in this collection already, and I glanced at the review count... Honestly, the only word I can think of to describe this feeling is "Wow". I'd like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed thus far. Really, your support is what keeps me going!_**

**_So, in honor of my first time ever reaching 100 reviews, I wrote this. Because, well, when I saw the review count, I was suddenly inspired... Funny how that works! So, as a gift, a look into the inner Naru! Hope you enjoyed it. Please continue to support me!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for disappearing for so long! I doubt you want to hear my excuses, so here is something small to let you know that I am not dead, and will hopefully be updating this and other things soon.

* * *

He was is not staring at her. This time he is telling the truth, he swears. This time, he is staring at a small brown object on the corner of his assistant's desk. A teddy bear, with a red hat and a candy cane held by its closed paw, a red heart attached to the other paw. The heart reads the words "I love you".

The damned thing is smirking at him, he just knows it. Maybe he is imagining it, but the corner of its sewn on mouth is raised a bit higher than the other. Mocking him.

Now he knows he is going crazy, but he is sure that he can hear it whispering, "You're too late, you're too late, you're too late, there is some else, someone else, someone else" over and over in a voice too sinister to be that cute little abomination.

In fact, it almost sounds like...

He turns, slams his office door (knowing that he will get an earful from Lin later, which he will ignore, of course), sits heavily in his chair, and glares at his reflection in the glossy finish of his closed laptop.

He decides to ignore it when he thinks he sees his reflection wink at him.


End file.
